<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>brothers by acidicvolt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481747">brothers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidicvolt/pseuds/acidicvolt'>acidicvolt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Two - Freeform, almost made myself cry lol, at least in the beginning, but hey he deserves to be mean for a minute or teo, techno is a caring brother, there is no comfort, this is lowkey the saddest thing ive ever written, tommy dyes his hair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:55:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidicvolt/pseuds/acidicvolt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments of time between Techno and Tommy. </p><p>He should have cherished those moments before he lost another brother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tommy. Hand it over," Techno growled, towering over the young boy. He extended a hand, hesitating when he saw Tommy flinch.</p><p>Tommy quickly started to dig in his backpack. He pulled out a variety of items, including things he had obviously gathered himself recently. </p><p>"Tommy." Techno said again, this time less gruffly. "I only want the gapples. The rest is yours. Not mine."</p><p>Tommy stared at Techno's feet for a moment before speaking. In a pitiful, and wet sounding voice, he said "Just the gapples?"</p><p>Techno retracted his hand and squatted down. He looked up into Tommy's bowed face to see tears threatening to spill, and his lower lips bleeding between his teeth.</p><p>"Yes," the pig hybrid replied, struggling to comprehend the situation.</p><p>
  <i>Ask for a hug. He needs a hug, Techno.</i>
</p><p>Tommy held out the gapples he had stolen, the rest of his possessions still on the floor around him. Techno took the food and set it on a nearby table before he turned back to Tommy. He quietly helped clean up Tommy's possessions, making sure to control his movements when handing them back so as not to seem aggressive. </p><p>"Ask next time. I'll probably say yes if you fuckin' ask, kid," Techno muttered gruffly before leaving.</p><p>Tommy stood in that corner for a few moments before pulling himself together and drying his tears.</p><p>+ + +</p><p>Tommy woke to find Techno towering over his bed. A few seconds later and he realized how hard he was breathing, the tears in his eyes, and Techno's hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"You're alright now, Tommy. You're safe here," Techno murmured, not quite meeting Tommy's eyes.</p><p>Tommy started to tear up even more upon hearing this, and he quickly went to wipe his tears.</p><p>Techno watched silently before slowly holding his arms out, silently asking if Tommy wants a hug.</p><p>Tommy did.</p><p>+ + + </p><p>"Hey kid, want to help me find a mansion? I need some more totems," Techno asked, ruffling Tommy's hair as he walked by him.</p><p>Tommy stuck out his tongue and fixed his hair before answering. "Stop calling me a fucking kid! I'm almost 17, for christ's sake!"</p><p>"Still a kid," Techno chuckled before biting into an apple he had found in the cupboards. "So?"</p><p>Tommy crossed his arms and frowned, but they both knew it was only an act. "I guess. Only if I can get a totem."</p><p>"Get one yourself and we've got ourselves a deal," Techno smiled at the blonde, who responded in kind.</p><p>+ + +</p><p>"Hey Tech? Can you help me?" Tommy called up from his room.</p><p>Techno made his way down the ladder to Tommy's hidden room to find the kid with rubber gloves and a box.</p><p>"Heh? What's that?" </p><p>Tommy looked up and turned the box towards the pig hybrid. "Hair dye. I wanna match you."</p><p>
  <i>Aww. That's so sweet.</i>
</p><p>"Oh," Techno froze for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts.</p><p>"Is that okay?" Tommy suddenly looked shy, almost. Like he knew he should have asked. "I was just gonna do it without asking, but the instructions are confusing me."</p><p>Techno shook his head as if to clear his thoughts, before he reached for the box. "Nah, it's fine. Let's see here..."</p><p>+ + +</p><p>"You were our friend," Tommy pleaded. The Axe of Peace rested in his right hand.</p><p>"You never thought of me as a friend, Tommy," Techno growled. The voices started a chorus of <i>stop, back away</i> when Tommy flinched.</p><p>"For once in your life listen to me-"</p><p>"I listened to you for weeks! What did you? You went back to Tubbo- the president, the guy that exiled you." Techno took a step forward, the Orphan Obliterator heavy in his hand.</p><p>"People are above the government-" Tommy tried to argue.</p><p>"I'M A PERSON!" Techno yelled, tears stinging his eyes.</p><p>"Yes, and so are we! The discs-"</p><p>"DISCS AREN'T PEOPLE!" Techno's grip tightened on his sword, taking another step forward.</p><p>
  <i>Stop. No. Tommy...</i>
</p><p>"Nothing was taken from you, Techno. You're selfish. You destroyed where people live for your own self gain!" Tommy backed up, and Techno noticed how he tensed.</p><p>"You've used me from the start, Tommy. You betrayed me, like, twelve times! You've never thought of me as a friend, Tommy. You've just used me from the start," Techno let the tears roll down his cheeks for a moment before pulling his skull mask down over his face. "You just saw me as The Blade- thats all I was to you, a weapon. I was willing to fight all of them for you, Tommy. I would have been there."</p><p>"Tech, please," Tommy pleaded. He tried to step back, but instead tripped. The withers were still going strong, and he knew there was no running now.</p><p>"Don't call me that. I'm not your brother."</p><p>Tommy felt his heart break. He thought that he had felt it before, back in exile, when Dream had shown his true colors. But this was worse. </p><p>This was a wave crashing over you, flooding your mouth and nose and lungs. This was a plane going up in flames midair, crashing in a forest. This was the worst feeling he had ever felt. He had lost both of his brothers. </p><p>Techno towered over Tommy, his skull masking the tears. </p><p>
  <i>BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! KILL HIM! HE DESERVES IT! KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM!</i>
</p><p>The pig hybrid raised the Orphan Obliterator high, the netherite glistening. </p><p>"Techno."</p><p>Philza rested his hand on Techno's shoulder, recognizing the crazed look in his eyes.</p><p>"Techno. It's me, Philza. I refuse to let you kill my son."</p><p>"Phil! Thank god you're-" Tommy started, trying to stand.</p><p>"Tommy." Phil spit, causing Tommy to stop in his tracks. "I am beyond disappointed in you. Techno deserves to take your last life for all you've done to him. The only reason I'm stopping him is because I know the voices are controlling him right now."</p><p>Tommy looked awful. His clothes were torn and bloody. The Axe of Peace looked out of place beside his armor-less form. His pink hair had faded almost completely, to the point that you wouldn't notice it if you weren't looking. And now, the picture of absolute heartbreak for the second time in five minutes painting his face was the most horrific part.</p><p>Techno stared down at the boy as he got ahold of the voices. His eyes slowly started to go back to normal, and his grip on the Orphan Obliterator released, letting the sword fall to the ground.</p><p>Tommy flinched as Techno fell to his knees. </p><p>Phil spread his wings and reached towards Techno, preparing to fly them away at a moments notice.</p><p>"I would have taken on the world for you, Tommy," Techno finally said between explosions. He slowly removed his skull mask, staring down at the empty eye sockets.</p><p>"You still can! We don't have to be-"</p><p>"You never know when to shut up, do you?" Techno laughed, but there was a hard edge to it. </p><p>Tommy flinched again.</p><p>Techno finally looked up at his former brother. He grabbed the sword and stood, walking to Tommy briskly.</p><p>Tommy tried to scoot farther away, but he wasn't fast enough. Techno grabbed his shirt collar and hoisted him off the ground, looking him dead in the eyes. "Don't come to me for help ever again."</p><p>Techno released him and walked to Phil, who was waiting with an outstretched hand.</p><p>Techno looked back, uttering a final statement. </p><p>"Pink was never your color anyways."</p><p>The two flew off, leaving a broken boy behind.</p><p>+ + +</p><p>"Tubbo," Tommy called out. "Can you help me?"</p><p>Tubbo walked into the bathroom, seeing Tommy staring at himself in the mirror. "With what?"</p><p>Tommy pulled his hair back into a low ponytail. It had gotten fairly long since exile. The ends brushed almost the middle of his back. </p><p>"Cut my hair. And dye it."</p><p>Tubbo didn't ask questions.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank u for reading!! u can comment requests if u want :)</p><p>pls drop a kudos/comment if u enjoyed!!!</p><p>&lt;3 Venom</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>